Toy Chica
: Not to be confused with Chica from the first game. Main = Toy Chica is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica, unlike her original counterpart, was given a more feminine body, and was also given a pink garment to wear on her lower body. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, she was given blushed cheeks, but the exception that her cheeks are pink, unlike the red cheeks sported by the other "Toy" animatronics. This may be simply a gender stereotype or something to make her even more feminine. She retains her bib, like the original Chica. However, the wording on her bib reads "LET'S PARTY" instead of "LET'S EAT!!!". She can also be seen holding a cupcake on a plate in the poster, like the original Chica did, but she seems to carry the cupcake around with her, unlike the original Chica, who did not carry it off the stage with her. She has an orange beak, similar to the original Chica. On stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, these disappear once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and with her endoskeleton eyes as she is seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth (that almost resemble human teeth) are visible. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall, sometimes appearing in the Office's main entrance via Flashlight. However, she poses no threat here as she does not go directly into the Office this way. She will eventually enter Party Room 1 and crawl into the Left Air Vent to make her way towards attacking. Trivia *Toy Chica is the only redesigned animatronic that doesn't appear in the prequel trailer, but her poster can still be seen. *She is one of the animatronics that didn't appear in several prequel teasers images, two others being Toy Freddy and Chica. *She is also the only one to reveal her endoskeleton eyes the most. *She seems to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, unlike the other animatronics who don't carry their item when they reach a certain room. |-|Images = 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall without the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, entering the air vent. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaKillscreen.gif|Toy Chica attacking the player (click to animate). Miscellaneous TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's photo from The Custom Night menu. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Toy Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Missing Pictures Category:Missing Sounds